The curious friendship of Nephilim and Demigod
by FortissimoTrumpeter
Summary: This is set after the HoO series. Mostly a collection of one-shots then in actual story tales of friendship, understanding, comedy etc. What would happen if these two heroes were to meet.
1. encounter

Chapter I Jace

It was about 6:00pm and I was out on my usual "me time." Which meant it gave me time to get away from my life for a little while.  
I decided to go on this subway, that the mundane's use as transportation.  
When I sat down I looked around at all the people aboard the car. There were old people reading, women texting, business men talking on their cell phones, and people sleeping. I glanced at the guy sitting across from me.

He looked about my age with handsome, regal features. He had black hair that was mostly hidden by his hood that was pulled up. The boy was listening to an IPod and appeared to be asleep. Suddenly the train car jumbled a bit as If going over a bump. The boy jumped startled, his eyes snapping open. He scanned the car, and stared hard out the window as if he sensed danger. When his eyes fell on me I had to catch my breath. They were this blue green color, like the sea. He gave me a suspicious look, and I quickly turned away.

Then I thought of something. Mundane's aren't supposed to be able to see me. This boy can't be a mundane. I looked at him again. I couldn't see a warlock mark on him, unless he was hiding it, probably under his hood…  
I was about to talk to him, when the subway car seemed to have collided with something and everyone was knocked forward with the sudden, jerky stop. I looked over at the green-eyed boy. He was on the edge of his seat gripping a ball-point pen in his right hand.

"Please remain seated until the doors open we're sorry for the inconvenience." came the conductor on the loud speaker. Just my luck that my first time on one of these contraptions and it crashes. The boy next to me still didn't relax. He looked like he was ready to spring out of his seat and attack someone at any second.

"Dude you need to chill the lady said everything's going to be fine." I said to him.  
He turned to look at me quickly, and studied me with hostile eyes.

"I'm fine thanks." he said. That confirmed that he definitely wasn't mundane.

"Come out sea spawn and play. Giants are hungry he he he." a loud croaky voice cackled from somewhere outside. The boy next to me cursed in another language as he jumped to his feet, and uncapped the pen in his hand. I watched in amazement as the pen in his hand grew into a glowing bronze sword. He sliced a hole in the door and climbed out. I was stunned for a moment before leaping up to go follow him.

About a hundred yards away from the wreck, I saw two 8ft tall giants wielding bronze cannonballs. The green-eyed boy stood before them with his sword out in a defensive stance. A second later the guy leapt at the giants aiming to stab one of them in the chest. The giant being attacked jumped back quickly, as the other one threw a bronze cannonball looking thing at the green-eyed warrior. The boy hit the deck just in time as the cannon ball imbedded itself in the wall behind him. I overcame my shock, and took out a seraph blade that I always kept with me in case.

"Barbiel!" I yelled, and the seraph blade brightened with life, as I ran toward one of the giants.

"You don't smell, like half-blood. What are you?" I didn't give him time to answer as I stabbed him in the belly. "Arrrrghhhh!" the monster yelled. The other monster and the guy stopped their fight to look over. I gave them a wave as I went to finish this daemon. The black haired guy advanced towards the giant with amazing agility, as he dodged each projectile coming at him as fast as bullets. He eventually got close enough leap at the giant and slice it across the chest. The daemon exploded into gold dust, as the boy landed on his feet. My daemon was limping from all the wounds I inflicted upon him.

"My brother! You'll die painfully Perseus!" The daemon growled turning toward him.

"Oh no you don't" I yelled as I threw my sword like a javelin, and watched as it went through the giant heart. The daemon fell to the ground, and dissipated into dust, like his brother.  
I just stood there in shock for a moment. I'd never known daemons to turn into dust. I looked up towards the boy Perseus. His hood fell off during the brawl revealing wild, messy hair like he just got out of bed. I heard the police, and fire department sirens go off nearby on their way here to the wreck. Perseus quickly put his hood back on and bolted for the nearest exit.

I followed Perseus as he pushed his way through a bunch of firemen and EMS squads. Once he was out of the Subway he weaved through the crowded sidewalks with ease. Perseus stopped suddenly and turned into an alley between two buildings. He turned to face me.

"Why are you following me?" he asked suspiciously with a glare. The boy gripped the pen he was holding earlier tightly in his right hand, his sword hand.

"Is that your sword?" I asked. Alright stupid question, but why else would he hold it like he was ready to attack at any moment. Perseus just gave me an odd look.

"Yes, it is but that's not why you were following me is it?" he asked.  
I smiled.

"No, I wanted to know where you're from." I said  
He gave me an odd look like that was the last thing he expected to hear. He still didn't relax as he answered me.

"New York" he said looking at me like it was obvious.

"Then why haven't I seen you at the Institute?" I asked the smile still on my face.

"The Institute?" he questioned still looking at me like I was the crazy one.  
Now it was my turn to give him a strange look.

"Then what are you then? A warlock? A werewolf that likes to use swords?" I asked looking him over like you do a car checking for scratches. Perseus stepped away from me uncomfortably.

"No I'm neither of those..." he said. Then he sighed like he didn't want to tell me something, but was going to anyway.

"I'm a demigod." he told me reluctantly. I just stared at him in wonder.

"Like Jesus?" I asked incredulous. Perseus laughed at my question, his eyes brightening with amusement.

"Wrong religion, but similar concept." he said while trying not to laugh.

I turned away as I thought about this for a moment. Perseus was a hero in the Greek mythology stories father used to tell me. Perseus was a demigod whose father was Zues.

"Are you telling me that your father is Zues the God of the sky?" I asked deadly serious for once. Perseus just laughed again.

"No, Zues is definitely not my father. I was just named after the original Perseus. My father is Poesidon the God of the seas etc." he said with a smile. I suddenly found myself looking him in the eyes again. It felt like I was looking into the ocean.

"I prefer to be called Percy by the way." he added.

"So you're saying that Greek Mythology is real?" I asked.

"Yes of course. Who are you?" Percy asked wearily.

"I'm Jace Lightwood a shadowhunter." I said proudly.

"A shadowhunter? Is that like a boys version of the Hunters of Artemis." he asked confused. I went on to explain, but he'd never heard of the clave or anything. Does this mean that our two worlds have always been separated? Because I never knew those old Greek myths were real, unless he's making this all up.

"Prove that you're Poseidon's son. Do you have any powers or something?" I demanded.  
He just sighed, and looked angry like proving himself was something he was used to, but didn't like it.  
He walked past me out of the alley, and closed his eyes and raised his hand. I felt power radiating off of Percy, as he closed his hand into a fist.

Suddenly a fire hydrant about 50ft away erupted into a geyser of water 30ft high. Percy opened his eyes, and let his arm drop. The geyser shrunk, and trickled to nothing. He ducked his head and quickly went back into the alley as New Yorkers started looking around for an explanation of the strange event.

"As a son of the sea god you naturally have power over water. Do you believe me now?" he asked with a smile.

"So you're telling me Greek Mythology is real? All of it even the old stories, and monsters?" I asked.  
He nodded as he continued.

"Did you think those laistrygonians I was fighting were daemons?" he asked with a smirk.

"Those giants were Greek monsters?" I asked incredulous.

He ran a hand through his already tousled hair, as he explained how monsters are always after demigods and want to kill them for various reasons. They can smell demigods, like prey. He explained some other stuff about how they can't die, and the aspects of mythology in the modern world.

This was all so weird and complicated there was no way he could've made this all up. When he was done he turned to leave.

"Wait, how am I supposed to believe all this? What do we do now that we have this knowledge of each other?" I asked grabbing his shoulder to stop him. He didn't look happy about me touching him, as he turned reluctantly.

"Jace I don't expect you to believe me. My life really isn't your concern especially since Shadow hunters and Mythology didn't know about each other until now. Maybe there's a reason for that, and us meeting is taboo. I don't know. Thanks for helping with the Laistrygonians, see ya." he said before turning to leave again, but I went over to stop him again he shrugged me off and kept going. Annoyed I grabbed him roughly this time.

That was a mistake Percy spun around grabbed my hand and twisted faster than I thought possible. I felt my arm snap, and suddenly his face was inches from mine. His eyes were like two hurricanes. I held my breath.

"Leave me alone Jace. I'm sorry that I'm leaving you so clueless, but if I spend any more time with you it'll probably just cause me more trouble, and I have enough of it as it is. Touch me again and I'll show you the full extent of what I can do" he growled in warning.

Percy let me go, and went on his way again. I heeded his warning, and didn't go after him again. Instead I got my stele and drew an invisibility and silence rune on my arm before running to follow him once more. There were a couple of times when he would turn around, his luminous eyes searching his surroundings. Eventually we came to an apartment building. Percy stopped at the door before entering to look around suspiciously again. With his sword hand he made a three fingered claw gesture and swiped it across his heart before thrusting his hand outward as if to push something away.

Immediately I felt a disturbance in the air, like something changed. Satisfied with his trick Percy went inside the building. When I stepped forward to go inside I had this feeling deep down that it was dangerous to continue. Did Percy create some kind of magic force field? I had so many questions running through my head about this _demigod_. "Well at least I know where to find him?" I thought as I turned to go back to the Institute.

~)*(~

Percy POV

As I fell asleep that night I thought about Jace. He made me really nervous. Not just because there's another world out there full of monsters, and people controlling your life, but I could hardly look at him without wanting to attack. The guy had gold eyes, and blonde hair like the Luke version of Kronos. Bad memories bubbled up in me as I talked to the guy. I know I was rude to him in the end, the way I acted was really unlike me, but I had to scare him away. I just knew that speaking to him wasn't right. I was just going to cause more trouble for myself, and I'm already in and have been in enough trouble for a lifetime and I'm only 17. Hopefully I'll never see another shadowhunter again.


	2. escape

Chapter II Percy

So far today had been great. I made my first ever 90 on a test. Ever since Annabeth and I have been dating my grades have steadily risen. After school I went to Olympus to hang out with her, and do my homework. Annabeth's been spending every spare minute up there overseeing the construction and hanging out with me of course. It was basically finished by now, but there were still a bunch of statues that had to be made courtesy of Aphrodite, Apollo, and Zeus. Olympus was absolutely amazing, if you can imagine anything better than the original, than that's what it looked like.

One of my favorite two spots on Olympus was Poseidon's temple. Annabeth's birthday present to me last year was showing me the place. She knew how disappointed I was with the tool shed of a temple at the Roman camp, so she designed the best temple for Poseidon I could have ever imagined. I felt right at home in it. The walls were polished abalone, and charmed to have that glittery sunlight-on-water look. When you walked in a salty sea breeze blew in your face, and you could hear waves crashing on a beach. The temple had sandstone floors that were as warm to the touch as beach sand. There were beautiful, intricate, potted coral formations along the walls. The ceiling was studded with Pearls, and had detailed frescoes of mythical sea creatures. Poseidon's statue stood in the northern wall, and he was in merman form. He had a warm smile on his face and his eyes twinkled.

Annabeth and I spent most of our time in there, but we did our homework in the Athena temple. The Athena temple's four walls were completely covered in books, and the ceiling was dome-shaped with stained glass. The pictures in the glass were of owl feathers. There was a circular hole in the center of the dome. With the words "knowledge is power. Wisdom is eternal" engraved in ancient Greek, along the circumference of the sky light. I didn't really like going in there. I felt like the statue of Athena in the center of the temple was staring at me sternly the whole time. Needless to say I didn't dare touch or look at Annabeth while we were in there.

My other favorite spot was the memorial park that Annabeth established to remember the veterans of Olympian wars. The Titan War memorial monument was a simple block of marble about six feet high with the names of all those who died in the war demigods, satyrs etc. The demigods on the opposing side were also given a place. When you touched one of the names the block would magically turn into a life size statue of that person. At the base of the statue it said their name, the dates of birth/death, their godly parent (if any) and their stations/accomplishments in battle. On the other side of the block, the surviving veterans had a place as well. It always saddened me to look at the block, but it felt good to know that their service will never be forgotten.

The newest memorial was of the War against the Giants. It was a fountain with life size statues of the seven in the center. Engraved in bronze along the sides of the fountain were all the veterans of the war on both the Greek and Roman sides (the roman's names were engraved in gold). When you touched someone's name their picture and information shimmered in the mist.

~)*(~

When I greeted Annabeth, I had my history test with the 90 on it behind my back.

"Is there something you want to show me Seaweed Brain?" She asked suspiciously while glancing behind my back.

"Oh it's nothing really just an A on a test." I said smugly handing it to her.

"No way! Percy you made a 90!" she said excitedly before throwing her arms around me and giving me a kiss.

"_Will she do this every time I get an A_? _Maybe I should make studying a habit"_ I thought randomly. Ma

"I knew you could do it. There had to be some brain cells among all that seaweed in your head." She teased stroking my cheek, her eyes shimmering with affection. Annabeth always did that when I surprised her, or did something that made her happy (which I do a lot). I smiled, and put my arm around her shoulders as she went off to show me the stuff she was working on.

* * *

It was around 6 when I started my journey home. I had my license, but I still like to take the subway or a cab because NYC traffic is terrible. I guess the fates thought my day was going to well, so naturally Echidna and Chimera had to corner me in an alley. I was able to kill her and the beast without getting poisoned, but it wasn't easy. They knocked me into the wall, and the ground a couple of times, so I was left with a pounding head ache and sore all over. I was ready to just plop into bed and pass out when I got home. I opened my door and turned on the light...

* * *

"Sup Percy?" said the obnoxious voice of Jace Lightwood from my window. Normally I would have had Riptide out in an defensive stance faster than you can say "Hades underpants", but I was so tired all I did was stare dumb struck. Fortunately that lasted about two seconds, and the adrenaline kicked in.

"Jace what do you think you're doing here? How did you find me? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" I growled dangerously with riptide out.

"Chill out dude, don't get antsy. I just came to talk. As for how I found you, I have my ways." Jace said smugly, like he wasn't apprehensive about my tone and sword what-so-ever.

"If you're asking me to help you and the Nephilim out with something you can forget it." I spat. Yeah I know I'm being mean but I don't want more on my plate, especially when it's another world that doesn't involve me. Besides I barely know Jace, but I can already tell he's one of those stuck up Jerks like those rich kids at Yancy.

"Please, Nephilim don't need the demigods help. We can fight our own demons." He said waving his hand. I got a feeling he was talking about when he helped me with the laistrygonians in the subway, that only fueled my growing temper.

"I didn't ask or need your help with those giants. If that's what you're implying." I spat angrily. Jace just rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to be enemies with you. I came here because I hoped that you would listen." Jace's voice got gradually softer until it was gone all together.

"I'll listen, but no promises on me talking back, or staying awake for that matter." I said with a kinder tone. Whatever he wanted to say, it wasn't going to be easy for him. Because for a moment there I saw his haughty facade crumble, revealing a vulnerable side.

I put riptide away, and plopped into bed wishing I could fall asleep.

"What happened to you anyway? Err what monster did you fight this time?" Jace asked concerned.

_"Jace sounding concerned? This is new."_I thought before answering.

"Literally the mother of all monsters decided to pick a fight with me... again. Except this time I killed her and her mangy mutt." I growled picking at my torn shirt.

Jace just nodded, and sighed before answering.

"I'm going to tell you some personal stuff that I can't keep bottled up inside anymore. I'm telling you this because I can't trust any of my friends to keep it a secret, since you don't know any of my friends you can't blab it. I don't want my friends to know that I have a sensitive side. I think you and I have similar experiences so you would probably understand."

I just nodded. So he came here just to unload. Sure I could do that, but I needed to talk to him about his "popping-in-out-of-nowhereness."

He still sat on the window seat; the moonlight turned his blonde hair a silvery color, as he began his story. It was mostly about this girl Clarissa (Clary) that he couldn't stop thinking about. I've never heard a guy spend so much time describing their girlfriends before. There was one point when he was describing her eyes.

"She has green eyes not the godly, sea green like yours are but a softer, forest green." he said.

I just nodded, I wasn't used to people talking about my looks. The shadow hunter went on to say a lot of other stuff about her, but I fell asleep after ten minutes.

I know it was rude, but honestly tried to stay awake, but I was tired to begin with. Besides I knew for a fact that I'd be seeing Jace a lot more in the future.

* * *

**Jace POV**

I had just finished talking about what captivates me about Clary (which was just about everything) when I noticed that Percy was no longer listening.

I wasn't to mad at him. It was obvious he was exhausted the moment he walked through the door. His clothes were torn. His hair was even wilder than usual, and the usual spark in his eyes seemed dulled.

_"Will he always come home like this? What if some day he meets a monster he can't kill?_" I thought. That's how demigods, and shadowhunter's are similar, we usually get killed from adversaries that prove to powerful. I looked over at him. There's still so much I don't know about Percy. When he told me about the Greek mythology world, he didn't say anything about himself other than who his father was. I'll have to get him to talk one of these days.

I looked around the room in wonder. It amazed me to think Percy was part of two worlds. Whenever he was fed up with the crap he gets from the mythological world, Percy could escape to the mundane/mortal world.

I climbed back through the window, and stood on the fire escape. The Nephillim aren't that lucky. I never had an escape…until now.


	3. introductions

Chapter III Percy

I had just gotten off the subway when I saw Jace leaning on a lamppost with his arms crossed looking bored. I just sighed and kept walking hoping he wouldn't notice me.

"It's rude to ignore people half-blood." Jace's obnoxious voice came from behind me. It was odd to have him wait for me at the subway usually he just broke into my house.

"What do you want Jace?" I asked as I kept walking. He stepped in front of me arms still crossed with a vain smile on his face. He looked so much like the Kronos it freaked me out.

"I need you to be my wingman at a get together with some friends." He said looking at me hard like he wasn't going to accept no for an answer. Then again the only time he did accept a no is when I threatened him.

"No." I said flatly walking past him. He just stepped in front of me again.

"Didn't I tell you that if you follow me I would unleash my godly powers on you?" I asked sarcastically glaring at him annoyed. He just kept smiling.

"There will be some hot girls there, and good food." He said trying to entice me. I just rolled my eyes.

"First of all I have a girl friend, and second I don't want to get entangled in your world. You promised remember?" I said looking at him expectantly. The smile fell, and his face became serious.

"The truth is Clary and I are in an awkward phase right now, and I don't want to see her alone. Everyone is bringing someone with them Isabel and Simon are coming together, Alec's not going to be there, and Clary is coming as a third wheel with Isabel and Simon. I just really need someone there with me." he said sounding desperate.

"So you want me there just to say that you didn't come alone? I'm still not doing it. It's bad enough that you know about me, I don't want anyone else from your world knowing about me nor do I want to know them. I'm sorry, but this is one time when you're on your own." I said.

"You don't have to tell them who you really are. We can make up some shadowhunter identity for you. Your already wearing a jacket that'll keep them from seeing your lack of marks." He said. "Why do you always wear long-sleeves anyway? Are you covering up a rash, scar… what?"

The tattoo on my right forearm began burning like it did when I first got it. I always covered the mark up, because I felt weird being this Greco-roman cross breed. Jason and I are the only two of our kind ever to have lived in history, and the present. You'd think I'd be honored, but honestly it just made me feel more like a freak than I already am.

"That's my business, and my answer is still no." I snapped.

"Percy I'm begging you here please come with me. I'll keep my promise, and won't make trouble for you if I break it I promise you'll never see me again." Jace pleaded.

"_I wish I could have that now."_ I thought. "I'm going to regret this, but I'll go as long as you promise this'll be the last time." I said seriously looking him right in the eyes.

"I swear on the Angel I'll never make you see my friends or anyone from my world again." Jace promised with a big grin on his face. "Now follow me monsieur." I just shook my head at his obnoxiousness, and my stupid fatal flaw.

Now I've lived in New York my entire life, so I know my way around the city, or so I thought. Jace took me to this side of town I've never seen before, he explained that this area was where most of the cities downworlders lived.

"Jace won't these vampires, and other creatures be able to tell that I'm not a shadowhunter by smell?" I asked concerned. He put his hand to his chin in thought for a moment before answering.

"They probably will, but don't worry no one will bother you your with me." he said with a cocky grin in my direction. I just rolled my eyes and looked away from him. We finally reached a diner, but it wasn't like any other diner I've been to.

The customers and wait staff were monsters (excuse me _downworlders_), and the food on the menu was something out of a nightmare. For example A+ martinis, rat-tail soup anything nasty and bazar that you can think of was on the menu. Jace must have noticed my quizzical look at the menu because he pointed out the human food section.

The other shadowhunters we were meeting with were two girls and a boy. I recognized the red-head as Clary, she looked exactly how Jace described her. To me she looked Rachel minus the doodled jeans, and paint-splattered shirts/hands. The other girl was a beautiful, tall girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She seemed to be staring at me, and every time I happened to glance at her she'd smile.

"Gods I hope she doesn't start flirting with me." I thought to myself. My entire life girls always steered clear of me mostly because I was dubbed "un-cool" by the popular kids. It wasn't until the last two years that they've found me interesting all of a sudden. I didn't really care, but I could tell Annabeth hated it.

The other guy that was there was a bit shorter than me with dark hair, and eyes so brown they were almost black, like Nico's. His skin was extremely pale, like he'd never been out in the sun. He was giving me a strange look.

When Jace and I met up with them I told them the made up story Jace came up with. My name was Sam McCallister from the New Jersey Institute on vacation. They took it pretty well, but I could tell that they didn't really believe it. Simon kept grilling me for information about my life, and I could barely keep up with all the lies. Isabelle was still looking at me in a way that made me uncomfortable. Simon seemed to notice this, and he shot me dirty looks. Clary didn't pay much attention to me, but stole glances at Jace periodically. I always believed that nothing could be stranger than my group of demigod friends, but this group was probably stranger. For one thing these shadowhunters didn't act like friends. Clary and Jace were awkward together. Isabelle seemed jealous of them, and completely ignored Simon and instead focused all her attention on me. Simon was shooting Jace and I dirty glances.

"Where was the joking around, reminiscing about old times together, sharing news, plain enjoying one another's company?" I thought. They seemed more awkward with each other than friends. I was glad when Jace said it was time to leave.

"You're a better liar then I thought." Jace said jokingly as he walked me home, because I had no idea where I was.

"I lie best when under pressure." I said. I probably should have kept my mouth shut but I couldn't help blurting out. "You and your friends seem awkward around each other, what's wrong?" I asked. He was silent for a while, and I was afraid I offended him.

"You already know about Clary and I. The other two have their own problems." He said dismissing the thought. I just nodded and turned away again. Suddenly, Jace stopped, and turned to look at me. Surprised and confused I looked at him back.

"Why do you always turn away from me?" he asked his eyes imploring into mine. As if to answer his question I looked away. I saw him bring his hand toward me and I jumped back like he tried to stab at me with a sword. He continued to look at me but surprise and some hurt shown in his eyes. I stared at the ground, and swallowed. It wasn't his fault he looked exactly like Luke/Kronos (minus the scar), and that every time I looked at him I felt like running my sword through him.

I clenched my fists and continued to stare at the ground at my feet as I told him the truth.

"You are the spitting image of my greatest enemy Kronos." I said.

"Kronos? As in the titan father of the Gods?" he asked quietly.

"That's the one" I sighed. I went on to tell him about how he tried to kill me countless times, and came very close occasionally. He was responsible for the titan war that claimed the lives of many of my friends, and that every time I look at Jace it brings back all those bad memories I keep locked away in my mind.

I felt like there was a lump in my throat as I revealed all of my turmoil. I didn't once look up at him, or unclench my fists as I said all this either. I also realized that this was the first time I really talked about myself to him. For the last couple of weeks since we've met he's told me a lot about himself, and all this time the only thing he knew about me was what I am, and who my father is.

We were still walking as I talked to him, and it wasn't until we reached my apartment did I finish talking. I can't really remember everything I said, but I felt like the weight of the sky was lifted off me shoulders (again). Jace was silent and I felt his eyes on me.

"Percy look at me." he said authoritatively. I reluctantly looked up at him, but this time I didn't feel the anger twist around inside of me anymore. It was like talking about it made everything okay. It was rude, and probably making the shadowhunter uncomfortable but I kept staring at him delighted by the fact that I could look at him without feeling that there was unfinished business I had to take care of. Finally after what seemed like a long time I looked away and apologized profusely for staring.

"People always stare at me charmed at my good looks." Jace said haughtily with that cocky smile on his face. I covered my mouth and pretended to barf. He just laughed and clapped his hand on my shoulder, before going all serious again, and saying.

"You know that I come to you so I can unload all my troubles, and find peace of mind. I'll give you credit you are much better at hiding inner frustrations than I am, but that doesn't mean you have to always keep them bottled up." I just looked at him confused. He sighed.

"What I'm saying is that you can unload all your troubles on me as I do to you. That way both of us can benefit, and find peace and sanity in our messed up lives. Would you want to?" he asked this time his smile showed a hint of friendliness then the usual narcissistic, obnoxious grin. I've never really talked about myself openly before. Jace's right in how I'm usually a master at keeping my feelings at bay, so I can appear strong, for my friends in tough situations. Ever since my time with the Roman's I've never shown anything, because Lupa eats all those who show weakness and fear. Maybe this'll be healthier for me if I took up Jace's offer, and it isn't like anyone from my world will ever have to know.

"I'd like that, if you don't mind." I said smiling. Jace smiled wider.

"I finally get to learn something about the mysterious Perseus Jackson." He said. I cringed when he said my real name.

"First thing you should know. Don't ever call me by my full name. The only people who call me that are either enemies, if I'm getting scolded, or if my friends really want to annoy me. It's just and always will be Percy." I said. Jace just nodded.

He gave me a farewell, before walking back home to the institute. Where ever that is. I slept good that night knowing that in the coming future I might finally be able to resolve my inner issues, and maybe I'll no longer have to fake it in front of people, but it can be real.

**A/N- A+ refers to the blood type. I can just imagine vampires drinking blood martinis at fancy parties lol. Jace didn't tell Percy that Simon was a vampire, because Jace believed that if he told Percy he would be meeting a vampire he would never agree to go. Which in my opinion Jace was right ;)**


	4. hero

Chapter IV Jace

"Die Shadowhunter!" screamed the demon as we rolled on the ground trying to kill each other. I was on my way to Percy's when I met this gang of demons in an alley. "Might as well get in a little workout before I go" I thought. It's been a week since I took Percy to meet my friends. With some encouragement he finally opened up and told me about his amazing, unbelievable adventures. I don't think I'll ever complain about being Nephilim again. Anyway I was in the middle of trying to kill this gang of demons, and I was out numbered. I was begining to have second thoughts about attacking this group alone. I already killed two of them, but they kept coming and I was getting tired. Then I heard a voice.

"Jace?" I heard Percy's voice ask. I turned to glance at him.

"Percy get out of here I can handle it!" I growled as I kept slashing away at demons. Next thing I know we're back to back Percy slaying them as fast as I was.

"Did you forget the fact that I kill monsters on a daily basis?" he asked sarcastically. As he sliced the head off of a demon.

"I promised to keep you from getting involved. I thought you didn't want this?" I yelled over the screams of a blue skinned demon I just stabbed.

"It's my choice to come help you. There's no way you can kill all of these by yourself." he pointed out. I just scoffed at that and kept fighting. Finally all the demons were killed, and it was just the two of us. I turned to Percy who was covered in black demon blood.

"Thank you." I said sincerely offering my hand. He grinned and took it his other hand sill gripping riptide. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"Jace look out!" he yanked on my arm pulling me toward him with surprising strength, as he rushed forward to slice at a demon from right shoulder to left hip. The demon screeched as it died. I was so shocked I just stood still for a moment. Percy's back was still toward me, when he turned around I caught my breath. There was a dagger imbedded in his side.

~)*(~

My eyes widened so large I thought they'd pop out of their sockets. "PERCY" I yelled rushing to his side.

"There's no need to yell I'm right here." he said sarcastically. His shirt had already blossomed with blood, and he looked pale. I went over and put my arm around his shoulders as I rushed him out of here.

"Where-Where are you taking me?" Percy asked. His breathing was becoming rushed and more ragged.

"I'm taking you to Magnus, he's the best healer I know." I said hurriedly as I moved as fast as I could while pulling him along. He didn't say much for a while.

"Keep talking to me!" I yelled at him shaking him up a bit.

"Cut it out. I'm still conscious." Percy said breathlessly. "Are demon daggers poisonous?" he asked. I swallowed bile. They were but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"No" I said.

"Liar, I've been stabbed before and it never felt like this." Percy said. His breathing was labored, and his pace was slowing down. Suddenly he stopped.

"Jace give me a minute I can't go on at this speed." he said in between breaths. We had already covered 5 blocks. I was surprised he could keep up with me for that long, when there was indeed poison in his system.

"Percy we have to go. There is poison on that dagger; we have no time to waste. I'll carry you if I must." I said all this while coming toward him. Percy was leaning against the wall shaky, sweaty, and as white as a sheet. He put his hand up to keep me at bay, as he pulled a Baggie of what looked like lemon squares out of his pocket.

"This isn't time for dessert!" I yelled in his face frustrated because we were losing precious time. Percy just ate all of his lemon squares calmly; he must have noticed me looking at him incredulously, because he explained.

"It's ambrosia like healing food for demigods/gods." he said. I just nodded quickly. Some of his color came back, but that was pretty much it.

"Can we go now?" I asked impatiently.

"Ye-yeah sh-sure." his words slurring he looked at me strangely like he was trying to focus.

"Shit!" I growled. I didn't wait for a response and just grabbed him and kept running to Magnus's.

"Don't even think about passing out on me! Keep talking." I ordered. "I thought you said that ambro- whatever you said is supposed to heal you?" I stole a glance at him. His eyes were squeezed shut and he gritted his teeth.

"It does help, but its effect is so powerful and fast acting that it can scramble my mind in the process. Not to mention that this poison is probably taking effect by now." He said in between breaths. He made an effort to articulate his words, but his voice was getting softer and distant. Percy opened his eyes when he spoke, and I could tell he was fighting to keep them open now. We just had a block to go and I was practically carrying the demigod by now.

I didn't even bother to knock as I barged my way into Magnus's town home.

"Magnus! Where are you?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"D-don't y-ell." Percy mumbled clutching his head in his hands.

"How did I know that it was Jace Wayland barging his way in here, like he's so important." Magnus drawled annoyance in his voice, from the top of the stairs.

"Magnus please he needs your help, He's going to die from demon poison!" I rambled frantically. I don't think I ever felt/sounded so nervous and wound tight in my life.

Magnus just sighed, and came down the stairs gesturing to a couch in the adjoining room. Percy was barely conscious, as I laid him gently on the couch.

"Curse my soft heart. I can't believe I wait on you Nephilim without pay!" he growled as he accessed the damage. His face turned thoughtful, as he placed his hand on Percy's forehead. Immediately the demigod's body seemed to relax, and his breathing slowed down.

"It's amazing this boy was still conscious. Ya'll ran all the way here." he asked as he continued to work his magic.

"Yeah we ran here for 5 blocks. Will he be alright?" I asked desperately. Magnus just have me a strange look, as he pulled out the dagger, and magically stopped the bleeding.

"The only time I've ever seen you this disturbed was with Clary. Who is this boy, and why does he mean so much to you?" he asked as he carefully removed the demigods shirt so he could properly clean the wound. Suddenly Magnus gasped, and jumped away from Percy.

"He-he's a demigod!" Magnus sputtered. Now it was my turn to be surprised, I've never seen Magnus lose his cool before. I looked to see what the warlock was staring at. There on Percy's inside, right forearm was a tattoo of one line reaching from his elbow to wrist, and a trident with the letters SPQR underneath on his wrist.

_"So this is what he always kept covered up."_I thought. Magnus swallowed and continued to clean/dress the wound and cast more spells in total silence, with a conflicted expression on his face. When he was done he motioned to two chairs by the couch.

"Tell me how you became affiliated with this boy." he spat the word boy, like Percy was an pesky fly. I told him everything, but he seemed dissatisfied.

"Don't you know that he is one of the most powerful demigods that are out there? What were you thinking going after him? Demigods and their world of mythology are nothing, but trouble. You should have left him alone for his sake and yours." Magnus said bitterly.

"What are you talking about? What are your experiences with demigods?" I asked. Magnus glared at me like this was a bad subject, but he just sighed and suddenly looked like the 700 or whatever year-old he truly was.

"When I was about 400 I met a young daughter of Hecate the magic goddess. Her name was Mariah, and we quickly became friends. Soon our friendship turned into love, but I was foolish to let our relationship go that far. I don't know if Percy has told you yet, but demigods don't live very long. In fact 90% of them don't make it past the age of 20, especially children of the big three such as Percy. They usually die due to the constant monster attacks, being used by their godly parents, or in wars. Mariah was in one of these wars. I didn't want her to serve. I wanted to marry her and get her away from her terrible life as a half-blood, but she felt like it was her duty to stay and fight with/for her family. She was killed in the war, and her death was a deep blow to me. Since then I have never entangled in the mythological worlds, until today." Magnus said miserably.

"Worlds… As in other cultural mythologies are real as well?" I asked. Magnus looked like he swallowed a bug, which probably meant that he probably said something he shouldn't have.

"Did you say Percy was a son of Poseidon?" Magnus asked suspiciously.

"Yeah" I replied confused. Magnus looked conflicted like he was trying to figure something out.

"You know how the ancient Greeks and Romans had virtually the same gods?" he asked.

"Yeah, just different names." I answered. Then it hit me.

"Are you saying that both sets of gods are real?" I asked.

"There's only one set of gods, but they can be viewed in different aspects. What I'm saying is that there are both Greek and roman demigods." he said with a smile. Magnus went on to explain everything else about this concept.

"What confuses me is that Percy lives in New York, claims his father is Poseidon, looks like a Greek, and yet he has this tattoo. Only Romans bare these marks." Magnus seemed to study Percy with new interest.

"He's a very beautiful boy. Children of the big three are always the best looking; even the sons and daughters of Aphrodite/Venus got nothing on these kids. I wonder what color his eyes are." Magnus mused distractedly.

"Ick Magnus please, not while I'm in the room." I said making mock gagging noises. Magnus just smiled at me. Then I remembered something I wanted to ask, that bothered me.

"You said demigods don't live long and especially big three kids. What did you mean by that?" I asked concerned.

Magnus just sighed and rubbed his cat-eyes tiredly.

"I assume Percy's told you how monsters sniff out demigods and attack right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Big three kids are much more powerful than other half-bloods, because of this their scents are stronger. This causes an unbelievable amount of monsters coming their way, which causes them to die faster/younger than other demigods. You know the old stories about the heroes. When did a child of the big three namely Zues, ever live past the age of 20 and have a happy ending?" Magnus asked sadly. I stared at the ground.

"Perseus" I whispered. "Perseus had a happy ending." I said louder this time. I stared at Percy, his namesake finally making sense now.

"I'm guessing that's Percy's full name?" Magnus asked. I nodded.

"That's a good name." Magnus observed. Suddenly something in me became un-hinged, and I stood up clenching my fists in anger.

"This is all my fault. I promised not to get him involved in our world, and now he's dying cause of me. I should have known that in the beginning when he was pushing me away, that he was doing it for his own good not out of plain disliking me. All I've done is cause more stress and problems for a guy who pretty much already has a death sentence." I yelled angry at myself. My face was hot, and I knew tears were on their way.

Magnus rushed up to me, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Percy is going to be fine, and this isn't your fault. From my understanding it was his choice to get involved and helped you when you needed it. If he didn't help out, you'd most likely be dead." Magnus said soothingly I felt myself relax. He was probably using magic on me, but I didn't care.

"I'm very glad you stuck with Percy. I can see that he has helped you a great deal more than what he just did today." Magnus continued to speak. I just nodded.

"We help each other to forgive ourselves, and ease the constant pain of our memories, worries, and regrets." I mumbled. "He knows all my secrets."

~)*(~

Percy POV

You know how it feels like when you eat a lot of spicy food when you're not used to it, and then you get this stomach ache that feels like your insides are burning? That's how I felt when I woke up, not to mention that my memory of yesterday was fuzzy, and I still felt a bit light headed.

"Your eyes are gorgeous!" exclaimed a feminine voice to my right. I started to sit up, but as I moved I immediately felt the pain in my stomach rise. "Careful." cautioned the voice. I looked over to the man who was now sitting next to me. My eyes widened, and I crouched away my panic rising as I noticed the mans green cat-eyes. "Relax, I'm not a monster. I'm Magnus Bane." The cat-eyed man greeted with a smile, offering his hand.

"Magnus" that sounded familiar. "I'm guessing you're the one that fixed me up?" I asked returning his smile and taking his hand.

"Yes that would be me; I'm a warlock in case Jace didn't tell you." He said.

"Jace only gave me a brief education of down-worlders, he didn't tell me what they looked like." I said apologetically. Magnus just waved me off. He asked me how much I remember from yesterday, and he seemed satisfied with my answer.

"Tell me Percy it's been a long time since I've met or heard from demigods. "What is a Roman such as yourself doing here in the north, and calling your father by his Greek name?" he asked. This is when I noticed I was wearing a new shirt, so I reluctantly told him the truth.

"Fascinating" Magnus said looking at me strangely, making me uncomfortable. I hate it when people stare at me, because I've been stared at a lot in my life and usually it was more malicious then it was approving. Magnus noticed this and looked away.

"I'm sorry, It's just I've never met a child of the sea god, I haven't met a demigod in years, and I'm in awe that the Roman's and Greeks finally made up after thousands of years." Magnus said sheepishly. "I had a friend who served in one of the wars between the Greeks and Romans, she was killed in action." The warlock's eyes darkened. I nodded and looked down, as we sat in silence for a while.

"Where's Jace?" I asked. Magnus seemed to have woken up from his reverie, and brushed his hand like the matter was unimportant.

"He's sleeping." Magnus replied, and then looked to me in as an after-thought. "I didn't think anyone could get through to Jace Wayland except maybe Clary. You must be something very special."

"I guess it's because he takes comfort in conversing with someone who has similar experiences, problems, weaknesses, etc as he does." I said with a shrug.

"If you two are done sharing each other's feelings. Percy and I need to go home." Jace's arrogant voice rang from the door. I just stared at the ceiling, and shook my head. I stood up ignoring the sting in my side as I did so.

"Thank you for helping me out. I wish there was a way I could repay you, it was nice meeting you." I said offering my hand. The warlock smiled warmly as he grasped my offered hand. A warm feeling spread through my body making the burning feeling inside and the light-headedness subside. I grinned as I followed Jace to the door.

"You're always welcome in my house Mr. Jackson feel free to visit. As for repayment maybe you can teach these Nephilim to keep their wallets on them, and act more appreciative of me like you did." Magnus said glaring at Jace good-naturedly as we went out the door. I could tell Jace was trying hard not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"If I were you I wouldn't see Magnus unless you were dying again. He seems to have taken a liking to you." Jace said laughing out loud now as he saw my confused expression. Then I realized what he meant, and I felt my face grow hot. Jace just laughed harder, and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

**A/N-**** I'm not going to split up Alec and Magnus BTW **


	5. taboo

Chapter V Percy

"ClANG, PING, SWISH!" went our swords whenever they met during our fight. Jace has been wanting to spar with me forever, but there wasn't a good place to practice. We couldn't do it out in the park. Jace may be invisible to mortals, but I'm not and the mist might make me look like I'm trying swat away pigeons or something ridiculous. There's no way I'd take him to CHB its bad enough he shows up uninvited to my apartment.

Jace offered to take me to the institute, and I agreed as long as none of his "people" knew I was there. The idea of going to a church felt really weird for me. I've never been to one in my life. My mother never took me to one, and ever since I found out I was a half-blood it felt like taboo to go to a church. Catholics especially freaked me out because of their history of persecuting, converting, and killing those of polytheistic faith. I half expected God to turn me into a pillar of salt (or whatever it is he does) if I walked into his domain.

I figured as long as I was with Jace I'd probably be okay. The institute was huge and in the gothic architectural style (Annabeth has started to rub off on me). I felt a sense of foreboding as I stood before the doors. The gargoyles, and angel statues seemed to stare at me in warning. I originally told Jace that I was reluctant to go to the institute because I didn't want the Nephilim to know about me which is true, but it wasn't the main reason.

"Percy c'mon, why are you just standing there all scared looking?" Jace asked from the doors. I realized that I was just standing, unmoving looking at the various statues with a suspicious look on my face. I just shook my head and swallowed my apprehension, and walked through the door.

"I was just admiring the detail of the various facades." I said quickly. Jace just gave me an odd look, as he led me to the training room which brings us back to the present.

~)*(~

Jace's fighting style was similar to mine. He was just as fast as I was, and he moved around a lot like I tend to do. We'd been fighting for about five minutes, and I could tell Jace was getting frustrated.

"What are you thinking about?" Jace asked in an attempt to distract me.

"How to beat you, obviously." I answered unfazed.

"You know that no one has beaten me in years. You can't possibly think you'll win when I'm taller, stronger, and better-looking." Jace said obnoxiously.

"How does you being _better-looking_ make you a better swordsman?" I asked sarcastically with a stab at his shoulder.

"My opponent gets mesmorized/distracted by how unbelievably beautiful I am, and it makes for an easy win. Isn't that how your Aphrodite works?" Jace asked with a cocky smirk.

I made a disgusted face, and attacked with new vigor and purpose.

"Unfortunately for you I don't find gold eyes attractive." I retorted as I swiped at his feet making him trip. Jace just laughed at my answer and lunged at me. I wasn't fast enough and his sword grazed my arm. Seeing my blood distracted Jace for a moment, and that was all I needed to push him back and use my signature disarming move.

"Looks like beauty didn't help you this time, as for being stronger than me. I'd like to see you try and hold up the sky." I said haughtily with a cocky grin on my face, it felt good to give Jace a taste of his own arrogant medicine.

I expected Jace to be shocked even angry at the thought of me beating him, but he just grinned and threw his head back in laughter. Confused, I let my sword drop, that was my mistake. Immediately Jace's laughter stopped, and he rushed at me tackling me to the ground like a football player. I felt my head crack against the concrete floor, and my vision blurred.

"Gods Jace are you trying to kill me?" I asked sarcastically with a slurred voice. His sword was at my throat. He had a cruel smile on his face.

"There's only room for one arrogant smartass around here Jackson, and don't they teach you to never let your guard down?" He asked.

"Couldn't you just say that without cracking my head open?" I asked angrily. He looked at me strangely before realizing that I was serious.

"Oh shit! Are you okay?" He asked suddenly by my side his sword gone. I stood up wearily and rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. This isn't the first time my heads been wacked against something hard." I said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Jace said serious this time. I just waved him off, and went to pick up Riptide. "You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Dude we were sword fighting someone is bound to get hurt." I said with a chuckle indicating the countless scratches on his body courtesy of me. Jace just scowled at me.

"Jace you didn't tell me you were bringing friends over." A women's voice came from the door way.

~)*(~

"Oh hey mom this is Sam he's from New Jersey." Jace said quickly.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." I said politely. Jace's mother looked at me skeptically.

"I made some lunch perhaps Sam can join us?" she asked but it sounded more like an order.

"Oh no Sam was just leaving right Sam?" Jace put his arm around my shoulders, and squeezed warningly.

"Yes ma'am I have to go and see my parents soon, but thank you for the offer." I said with a smile.

"I'll show you out." Jace said. He pushed me along out the door rather quickly.

"Can you find your way back home from here?" he asked.

"Dude I lived in Manhattan all my life. I know this city like the back of my hand." I said with a snort.

"Well bye and I expect a rematch soon." Jace said his arrogance coming back. I just sighed and started walking away.

~)*(~

I was finishing up my WW1 essay on my computer when Jace climbed into my room uninvited as usual. I find it odd that Gods have to ask permission before entering someone's home, but Jace doesn't.

"What's up Jace?" I asked without looking up from my work. He went and plopped down on my bed, like he owned the place.

"I wanted to ask you something I was curious about." He said.

"Shoot" I answered while typing.

"Why were you scared to enter the Institute today?" he asked. I paused in my typing.

"_Was I really that obvious today?"_ I thought. I shook my head and decided to come clean.

"Isn't it obvious? It's a church." I said in a "duh" voice without looking up from the computer.

"I don't get it." He said.

"I'm a demigod of a different religion and work for different Gods. That doesn't make me exactly welcome does it?" I asked sarcastically.

"God isn't spiteful like your Zues is. God isn't going to kill you just for walking into his house." Jace said with a chuckle. "That's what you were scared of? You believe in him even though you're a demigod?" he asked.

"Dude, please don't insult Zues when I'm around!" I shouted turning away from the screen. I took a deep breath before answering his questions.

"Honestly Jace at this point in my life, I'm willing to believe anything. Besides you're a Nephilim doesn't that mean that there is a God?" I asked skeptically.

Jace was quiet for a while before answering. "We Nephilim are positive in the existence of Angels not necessarily God. I'm agnostic although I'd say most Nephilim aren't."

I nodded in acknowledgement. "I've never been to a church before today, and I guess I just felt more awkward than anything else." I said. Then a thought occurred to me.

"So you believe in my Gods and not your own?" I asked incredulous. Jace smiled at my assumption he took the photo of Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Nico and I taken after the Battle of Manhattan from my nightstand and studied it. Grover gave it to me as a late birthday present that year.

"Man you're friends with some fine ladies. Although, I can't say the same about the guy's, and I wouldn't have thought you would hang out with Goth kids. Is the blonde one your girlfriend?" Jace rambled disregarding the question.

I groaned. "Just answer the question Jace. " I spat.

"Well there's more proof to prove that your deities are alive than mine." He admitted. I nodded satisfied with that answer.

"Who's the toddler with the body of a wrestler, and I thought you didn't like gold eyes?" Jace asked surprised. I laughed and shook my head, poor Frank he was lucky to have Hazel look past his odd looks. He was looking at my other picture of me with my Roman friends.

"That's Frank son of Mars, and Hazel daughter of Pluto. When I became friends with my Hazel I couldn't remember my fetish with gold eyes." I said.

"I always imagined Mars kids to look like the gladiators in the movies. You look like you could beat this kid up." He said in disbelief.

"looks can be deceiving, Frank is actually the most dangerous son of Mars you'll ever meet." I said absentmindedly still working on my report.

"You're lucky to have so many friends, and your group isn't awkward around each other like mine is." He said bitterly. I turned to look at him with a smirk on my face.

"It took a long time for us to become the good friends we are now. Thalia and I have gotten in countless fights. I think Frank and Hazel were scared of me for a while. Nico hated me for a long time, and I've wanted to kill him several times. We've had just as many problems as you do. The difference is we never gave up on each other, and learned to overcome our differences and first impressions. Just don't give up." I said reassuringly.

"As for you and Clary, I can tell that you both are madly in love with each other. Keep trying don't stay away from her because all that's going to so is cause pain for you both." I said positively.

Jace stood up suddenly.

"Thanks for the advice Percy. I'll see you around." He said solemnly before walking towards the window.

"Hey Percy, can I take some of those flowers with me?" Jace asked looking at the moonlace that was overflowing from our planter box. I looked at them and a knowing smile appeared on my lips.

"Yeah, she'll love them." I answered.

***Disclaimer* those of you who love Nico I'm not saying he's unattractive. Jace's just being the arrogant ass he can be sometimes ;). Also I'm always listening to the radio while I write, and I heard this song that reminds me a lot of Leo ;). "Uh Oh" by Junior Doctor. Thanks for reading!**


	6. nightmares

Chapter VII

Jace lightwood quietly opened the window of the five story apartment building, and climbed into the room with the silence and grace of a cat. He crept up upon the sleeping figure of his friend. When he shook the demigod roughly awake.

Percy's eyes fluttered open as they adjusted to the light of the bedside lamp Jace turned on.

"Jace what in Hades are you doing here?" Percy growled when he saw him. "It's 3:30am you can't just come and beak into my house at odd hours in the morning!" Percy continued when he glanced at the clock next to the lamp.

"I couldn't sleep." Jace said blatantly like he didn't find his being here rude and strange.

"So you decided to come here and make sure I didn't get any either?" Percy said sarcastically with anger in his voice.

"Someone's definitely not a morning person." Jace said with a chuckle.

"What do you want Jace? And it better be important." Percy asked angrily.

Jace sat on the end of the bed, and stared out the window at the lights of the city as he spoke.

'I haven't gotten much sleep lately, because of these reoccurring nightmares. Every time I go to sleep I dream that I'm hurting Clary in some way. It's different every night, and more evil and disturbing. I hoped by coming here I could maybe find some peace, like I usually do." Jace said sadly.

Percy was still angry at being woken up in the middle of the night, but as he gazed upon Jace's face he noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He looked paler, and the usual arrogant gleam in his eyes was dulled. Percy just sighed, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"_When will Jace and Clary stop having all these weird relationship_ _problems? Hopefully if that happens I'll get more sleep in the future" _Percy thought to himself sadly.

"Look Jace I don't know if dreams mean anything in your Nephilim world or whatever, but in my world nightmares are hardly ever just some meaningless trick my mind plays on me. They're glimpses into the past, future, and present they mean something. I know that nightmares are bothersome, believe me I know, but it probably doesn't mean anything." Percy said tiredly.

'Is everything alright with your relationship?" he asked skeptically.

Jace just looked at Percy like he was an idiot.

"Well obviously our relationship isn't going well if I'm having these visions!" Jace whispered furiously.

Percy glared at him angrily.

"Well fine if you don't want my help. Then please leave my room." Percy growled irritably gesturing at the window.

"Alright I'm sorry for yelling at you. Can I stay here for the rest of the night?" Jace asked quietly. Percy just gave him an odd look, but noticed the desperate gleam in his friend's eyes.

'Yeah sure, you can take the bed." Percy replied tiredly being polite, as he grabbed his bedspread and one of the pillows and got out of bed.

Jace smiled and proceeded to jump into Percy's bed, and wiggled around trying to get into a comfortable position. He ended up on his back with his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling.

"Tell me a story." Jace ordered.

"What are you, five?" Percy asked sarcastically rolling his eyes as he lay on the floor.

'I need something to distract me." Jace replied his voice cracking at the end.

"I know tell me about your grey streak. I've always wondered about that." Jace suggested excitedly.

"What did you think it was?" Percy asked curiously.

"I don't know some weird mundie fad, or you just have bad genes and grey prematurely…" Jace went on to describe even more ridiculous assumptions. Percy face-palmed, Jace couldn't be more wrong.

"Dude stop. None of what your guesses are even close to what actually happened." Percy interrupted before proceeding to tell Jace a condensed version of the story.

"You held up the sky?" Jace asked in disbelief when Percy finished speaking.

"I don't care nor expect you to don't believe me. It's all _mythology_ anyway." Percy said bitterly.

Jace didn't say anything for a while before speaking again.

"You must have had some pretty bad nightmares. How do you deal with them?" Jace asked.

"When you've been through so many nightmare-like situations in life, you learn to not let them scare you anymore, and you just shrug it off." Percy said sadly. Jace didn't reply, and just thought for a moment. Percy was still hiding a lot inside, and was obviously still reluctant to let it all out.

_"How do you get a guy who has so much locked away, and has kept up this strong façade for so long to finally open up completely?"_ Jace thought as he started thinking of ways, completely forgetting his fear of falling asleep, and the nightmares.

"I don't think that's very healthy." Jace spoke. When Percy didn't respond Jace figured he must be asleep.

A couple hours later Jace woke up in a cold sweat after a nightmare of strangling Clary with his own hands. He looked around the room wildly forgetting for a moment where he was, when he suddenly remembered the events of the night. Jace smiled and forgot about the vivid dream more easily than usual. The first rays off dawn, shot their way through the early morning fog, as Jace left the building on his way home.

~)*(~

On his way home Percy found Jace at his usual spot by the lamp post looking, as arrogant and nonchalant as ever.

"I want you to tell me about your nightmares." Jace ordered blatantly. Percy looked away.

"I've never told anyone about my makes you think I'll tell you." Percy said quietly continuing his walk home.

"Yeah I know you haven't told anyone a lot of things, but come on you can't keep stuff locked away forever. Besides I can be very persuasive." Jace urged pressuring the demigod, and flexing his muscles.

"Are you going to try and beat it out of me?" Percy asked amused.

"Whatever it takes." Jace shrugged

"I-I can't. I'm sorry. Besides you'd probably think they were stupid. If you try to beat it our of me, I'll full fill my promise." Percy continued dangerously.

Jace was suddenly very aware of something. Percy was afraid that he'd lose control of his emotions, if he'd revealed what scared him most. When the demigod told Jace his stories he was strong, and didn't reveal anything he would later learn to regret. Jace was also reminded of Percy's "promise" to demonstrate the full might of his powers.

Jace put his hand on the shorter boy's shoulder, as he spoke.

"Percy its okay, you can tell me. I promise I won't judge." Jace said with his other hand on his heart convincingly.

Percy just laughed. "You not Judge? When have you ever not judged someone?" he asked sarcastically. The two powerful teenagers continued to walk in silence, until Percy stopped at a coffee shop.

"You're not going to go away are you?" Percy asked defeated.

"Nope Not unless you use your _godly powers_ on me." Jace said smiling; bringing his hands up to make air quotes on the words "godly powers". Percy just rolled his eyes, and scowled at the shadow hunter before walking into the coffee shop.

They sat down with their cappuccinos, as Percy reluctantly told Jace about his worst nightmares and fears. Jace listened intently, and couldn't help but notice how Percy's would lose volume at times, his eyes dulled and blurred with unshed tears.

The shadow hunter was surprised to find out that Percy hardly cared for his own life, as much as he did the lives of those closest to him. They were also alike in that nothing in the mortal/mundane world scared them.

Percy's fears and nightmares were pretty freaky. Just thinking about them made Jace uncomfortable even if he still had a hard time believing everything Percy's done and seen.

When the demigod finished he still looked depressed, as he looked away and stared at the ground while stirring his cappuccino absent mindedly.

"I don't see why you're so upset. It seems to me like all these enemies of yours should be scared of you instead of the other way around." Jace said with a shrug and a smirk. Not showing sympathy towards the demigod's depressed state.

'All my enemies know my weakness. They know what will me crack, and it's not fair that my greatest flaw causes the pain and death of others. If I overcome my weakness they'll still get hurt. It's a lose-lose situation." Percy said exasperated in his outburst one of the tears finally fell, and he quickly turned away furious with himself.

"No one expects you to be perfect, and if these people are really your friends they wouldn't blame you. In fact they probably would blame you if you chose them over the world, or something else more important. I know I would." Jace said with a smirk.

"I'll remind myself not to save your butt when the world needs saving again." Percy said managing a small smile.

Jace just gave him his cocky grin, his gold eyes twinkling. "There's the smile!" Jace shouted, like he would to a little kid. Percy crouched away from the stares of the other customers, as he glared at the shadow hunter. Unfortunately he couldn't keep up the glare for long, until his face broke out into laughter.

"Really Jace?" Percy asked sarcastically with a small smile and a shake of his head.

"Hey it made you happier right." Jace asked with a shrug. Percy just shook his head in answer the smile still on his face.

Jace walked with Percy the rest of the way to the demigods apartment building, he clapped his friend on the back in goodbye.

"Sweet dreams fish face." Jace called out, as Percy was about to go in.

"ditto" Percy replied rolling his eyes, as he went inside.


	7. Trust

Chapter VII Percy

"PEEERRCCYY" my best friend Grover bleated at me, as he tackled me from behind in a bear (or in this case goat) hug. I smiled and returned the gesture.

"It's good to see you to G-man, Ready to go to the movies?" I asked.

"You bet!" Grover cried enthusiastically leading the way. I don't get to see Grover very often any more now that he's lord of the wild. Whenever he has free time the first thing he does is to come visit me. I miss having my best friend around.

We were going to see that new Disney nature movie about marine life (Grover thought I'd enjoy it, go figure). He was busy telling me all about his latest adventures, as we stood in line for popcorn.

"You should have seen it Percy! The mountains and trees were just spectacular!" Grover said in awe. I smiled at his enthusiasm when I heard a girl's voice behind me.

"So that's your name… Percy" I stood erectly as I recognized her voice. I turned around to see Clary Fray, the new red-headed nightmare in my life.

She was with Simon who continued to stare daggers at me with his dark eyes.

Clary was beaming at me obviously proud of herself for learning something new about me. We just stood there staring at each other awkwardly for a moment before Grover broke the silence.

"Hi I'm Grover. It's nice to meet you..." he exclaimed politely extending his hand.

"Clary." Clary answered sweetly accepting the gesture while studying him closely.

"This is my friend Simon." she said moving out of the way for her creepy friend.

Grover and Simon stared at each other strangely. They looked like they were sizing each other up, before reluctantly shaking hands. I've never seen Grover act rudely to anyone before, not even Tyson when they first met.

"So what movie are you seeing?" Clary asked cheerfully,

"The Hobbit, and it looks like we're going to be late. Nice seeing you." I lied quickly before ushering Grover away.

Whatever she and Simon said afterwards fell on deaf ears, as I practically ran to our movie yanking Grover behind me. I didn't relax until we sat down

"Dude! We didn't even get refreshments, and you know popcorn containers are the tastiest." Grover complained.

"I'm sorry." I answered absent minded while glancing at the theater entrance every few seconds.

"What's with you and that girl? She didn't smell like a monster, maybe a little like a half-blood or maybe it was just the popcorn messing with my nose." Grover rambled.

"I've never seen you act so rude to someone. Tell me what happened, besides you owe me for skipping out on snacks." he continued said still miffed.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'll get you snacks after the movie my treat." I promised.

He looked at me funny. The way he does when he's trying to read your emotions. It must have been hard for him this time because I had multiple feelings running through my mind.

"Can you stop staring at me like that?" I snapped. Grover just sighed real big, and put his hand on my shoulder. He looked at me with sad, imploring eyes.

"You didn't cheat on Annabeth with Clary did you?" Grover asked sadly.

I was so surprised it felt like I was choking on air.

"Wh-what!" I asked hoarsely incredulous. "No no no dude no How could you possibly think that! No I've never, I..."

I went on like that. The thought of cheating on Annabeth both disgusted, and horrified me. I could only imagine what she'd do to me if I even thought about cheating. When I was finally able to relax Grover answered my question.

"Well first of all, you weren't going to tell me (your best friend) anything about this girl. Second you seemed really uncomfortable around a girl that clearly knew you, and appeared to be checking you out. Third you've been known to have a thing for red-heads." Grover explained counting his fingers and smiling at me like I was some hot-shot ladies man.

I could feel my face get red form embarrassment as I glared at him, ready to smack that smile off his face.

"I do not have a thing for red heads!" I spat indignantly. Grover just laughed and looked really pleased with himself at my obvious discomfort. I sighed tiredly and rubbed my face trying to decide on how to proceed from here.

"If I tell you the truth you're going to think I'm an idiot, and I'm only creating more trouble for myself." I told him frustrated and defeated.

"Percy, We've covered that a long time ago." he said with a smirk. I just glared at him thinking of ways to get back at him for all of this.

I reluctantly told him everything since I first met Jace, and how I'm trying to keep the godly side of my life a secret from Clary and everyone else in Jace's world.

Grover has always been a good listener, and never interrupted me during my spiel. When I finished he looked thoughtful for a moment before talking again.

"Only you would have so much bad-luck as to have stumbled upon a totally different world, despite the mist and precautions set by the Gods." Grover laughed, before turning serious.

"I know everything seems fine right now Percy, but I strongly urge you to get out of this while you still can. You won't be able to keep your secret forever, and are you sure you can trust this guy. No offence Percy, but you have been deceived before." Grover continued.

"I just don't want to see you get in more trouble and get hurt as you have before." He added softly looking sad and apologetic.

I didn't know how to respond. Everything Grover said was true, and are points I have considered before. I also knew that getting rid of Jace is nearly impossible, and I didn't really want to. I liked talking to someone who has had similar hardships to me, and isn't a demigod but something else entirely. The potential danger is always there, but I've been in immediate danger pretty much my entire life how could Jace be anything worse?

I know I can trust Jace. I'm not the same naive kid I was when I was twelve and a few years after that. I've been on my toes around Jace for a long time, and I have only just recently began to relax. As for Clary I'll continue to keep her in the dark for as long as I can. So far to my knowledge Jace has kept his promise.

"Thanks for your concern and advice buddy, but I'm going to keep it up for as long as I can." I told him. Then a thought occurred to me.

"By the way can you keep everything I told you just between us? I mean I feel like if Jace is keeping me a secret I should have the decency to do the same, as much as possible." I asked.

Grover didn't look happy about it, but he agreed to my request.

"Who is that Simon kid? He smelled like Nico minus the demigod part, and he didn't have I suppose it's Nephilim smell about him either." Grover mused. I blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean he smells like Nico?" I asked.

"He smells like death." Grover said simply. I didn't know how to respond, something about Simon always seemed off to me despite how he seemed to hate me at first sight. This new observation from Grover made me uneasy.

"So, you don't think he's a shadow-hunter?" I asked cautiously.

"He didn't have that powerful smell, like Clary but there was something there very faint, I might have imagined it, but I thought I smelled something similar to Clary there." Grover said itching his nose.

"He's not a monster. I know that much." He continued with a hopeful smile. I could see what he was really trying to say was.

"_I don't know what he is but he could be dangerous, but this is your choice to stay in cahoots with these people."_

I couldn't focus on the rest of the movie with these unsettling thoughts about Simon running through my head. I made it a priority to get Jace to tell me more about that kid.

At the end of the movie I bought him his promised popcorn, and went to Olympus to see Annabeth together.

True to his word Grover didn't say a word about what I told him at the movie theater, and I was able to put my unease aside. Just being with Annabeth during peace time can do that for me. She showed Grover her latest projects and we ate dinner at one of the cafes on Olympus.

~)*(~

I got home fairly late that night and was ready to crash and sleep a way my worries. I turned on the light of my bed room to find Jace on my computer surfing the web.

"What do you want tonight?" I asked kicking my shoes off and walking over to see what he was looking up.

He was drooling over a web page called "Malibu Beauties" with a bunch of women wearing little clothing.

"If my mom saw this I'd be grounded for eternity, turn it off." I said flicking him in the head. Jace just smiled.

"If there's one good thing about you mundies it's that you created the internet." He smiled.

"C-mon Jackson even you have to admit your enjoying this." He said enlarging a photo depicting a bikini shot of Megan Fox. I just rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Jace?" I asked again.

He continued searching through photos before asking his question.

"Clary said she met you at the movies today. She knows your name now, and Simon says that Grover dude you were with smells like a barnyard animal." He said with a smirk.

"Simon has a pretty good sense of smell then." I said lightly a slight glare appearing on my face.

Jace suddenly froze as if he just realized he said too much, he turned from the computer to look at me. I was fiddling with riptide in pen form ready to attack at any slight move. Jace looked at the pen in my hands to my suspicious face.

"Percy, what's wrong?" he asked carefully.

"Who is Simon? or the better question is what is he?" I asked angrily. Understanding seemed to dawn on his face, and he looked conflicted.

"Simon is a vampire." He said simply watching my reaction.

"Why are you friends with a vampire!? I thought you Nephilim didn't like downworlders. This better not be a trick." I growled holding riptide tight in my hand and giving him my best glare.

Jace cautiously shrunk back from me. I could feel all the water in the pipes around me waiting for my command. Jace looked at me carefully before continuing.

"What do you mean by a trick? I'm not lying to you when I say he really is a vampire." Jace said flustered not understanding why I was so angry.

"How do I know he's not going to come after me or something? I know he hates me, that much is obvious." I spat.

Jace stood up, and my reflexes kicked in as I jumped back uncapping riptide and landed in a crouched defensive position in a matter of seconds.

Jace looked completely surprised and a little hurt.

"Percy what's wrong? Why are you suddenly acting so distrustful of me? What have I done?" Jace asked carefully watching me for any sudden movements as I was doing to him.

"I've been tricked and deceived to many times in my life. I'm not taking any chances." I growled.

Jace had an unreadable expression on his face as if he was quickly trying to come up with an answer.

"I swear on the angel that I have never lied to you and never will." He dared to take another step forward and I unconsciously took a step back without breaking my concentration.

"I consider you a friend Jackson, and I'd never hurt you or send someone to kill you. I saved your life for crying out loud! Did you forget that?" Jace said flustered.

"You kept information from me. That's the same thing as lying in my book." I said not budging.

"I didn't tell you about what Simon was, because I figured you wouldn't come with me to the dinner if I told you he was a vampire. I thought you would see him as a monster, and would be uncomfortable. I'm sorry, I'll tell you everything from now on I promise." He said with his hands up like he was being arrested.

"Why does Simon hate me then?" I demanded.

"When you and Simon first met he was jealous of how Isabel was completely ignoring him, and drooling over you during the entire dinner. He's probably annoyed by the fact that Clary is always talking about you and trying to figure you out." Jace said dismissively.

"He hates me as well if that makes you feel better." he added with a smirk.

Maybe I was over reacting, and I just let Grover's words get to me. I lowered my sword slowly and turned it back into a pen.

I sighed rubbing the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry for acting like that Jace. It's just from my experience you can never be too careful. People I thought were my friends would either trick me or keep information from me. A guy I thought was my friend tried to kill me on multiple occasions. A girl I thought was on our side turned out to be acting as a spy for Kronos. I just have to be on guard." I said sadly sitting on my bed in embarrassment and shame.

"I understand dude don't worry about it, but are we cool now." He asked carefully.

"Yeah were cool." I replied.

Jace sat back on my desk chair looking thoughtful. A silence hung in the air, and just when I couldn't take it anymore Jace asked me a question.

"How did you know Simon wasn't human? You didn't really get that just from my barn animal comment did you?" he asked.

I managed a small smile.

"No, I didn't I figured it out when Grover told me that Simon smelled like death. Grover is a satyr." I answered.

"You were hanging out with a half goat kid. Why does that not surprise me?" Jace mused to himself.

"By the way not all monsters are evil. My half brother is a Cyclopes, and I have a pet hellhound." I added mainly because I wanted to see his shocked face.

"Okay now I know your just making this stuff up." He said looking at me skeptically with his old smile back on his face.

I laughed all awkward suspicious feelings gone, as I fell back on my bed spread holding my stomach with my fits of laughter. I know it was pretty hysterical, but I really needed a good laugh to lift my spirits at that moment.

"I've asked myself that same question many times, my friend." I replied when I could speak again


	8. discovery

Chapter VIII

Nico was exploring a New York graveyard in the late hours of the night, looking for a grave that was just filled earlier that day. There have been reports of souls in the lobby of the DOA recording studios disappearing presumably back to the world of the living somehow. Charon said that the furies were already on the case, but Nico wanted to find out what was happening on his own. Lately, he'd been snooping around city morgues, fresh grave sites, and funeral homes to see any signs of the people coming back to life. So far he hadn't found anything and was about to give up if this venture turned out to be a dead end as well.

While there he couldn't help but enjoy the silent, tranquil ambiance the graveyard atmosphere gives off. The light of the full moon gave everything a silvery, spectral glow that allowed him to see everything just fine. He was leaning against the stone wall of a mausoleum taking it all in, when he felt the presence of something coming towards him. It wasn't a ghost, and it wasn't human either that meant it was a monster.

Nico unsheathed his sword and waited, soon he was got tired of this game. "Show yourself!" Nico growled. A young man stepped forward out of the shadows. He was taller than Nico, but they looked to be around the same age. Nico kept his sword pointed at the boy.

"What kind of Shadow Hunter are you?" The boy asked looking at Nico with hostility in his gaze. Nico's sword point never wavered, but the boys words confused him.

"I am Nico Di angelo son of Hades. I don't know what a shadow hunter is. Who and what are you?" Nico asked in turn. The man stared at Nico intently, and seemed to be holding his breath. A spark lit up in his eyes as an understanding seemed to pass through him.

"You're a demigod aren't you? I've heard legends about you, but never believed them to be true." The man said in grudging admiration. Nico was confused this man couldn't be a monster, unless he's one so old that he hasn't been on earth since the earliest stages of man-kind. Either that or this monster was trying to trick him, and if he was it was a really bad attempt.

'You still haven't answered my questions, and yes I'm a demigod I already told you that I'm the son of Hades." Nico said exasperated. The man looked at him with renewed interest, studying him like a sculpture or piece of art.

"A son of the death god... you're here stop the birth aren't you?" the man asked cautiously. Nico lowered his sword carefully tired of holding it up, but still ready to use it in a split second.

"What birth? I have no idea what you're talking much less what you are!" Nico yelled exasperated, annoyed and beginning to get angry.

"Answer my questions now!" He finished leveling his sword at him. The man smiled strangely.

"My name is Raphael and I'm a vampire." The man answered still giving Nico that strange look. Nico looked at Raphael harder, trying to see through the layers of the mist and see the true form of this male empousai, but he couldn't see anything. Raphael just watched him quizzically before letting out a sigh.

"Listen I came over here to tell you to get lost. A birth is about to be performed and if you stay here you will likely be killed. I'm not in the mood to stop a raging, starving fledgling from draining you dry." Raphael said dismissively before turning away. The supposed vampire's words swam around Nico's mind as he tried to make sense of them. That's when an idea struck him; maybe he had finally stumbled upon the problem of the missing souls.

"Wait! What is a birth? What's going on?" Nico asked running up to the vampire. Raphael turned and looked at Nico with annoyance.

"You really don't know anything about me, vampires or anything do you?" the vampire asked bored.

"I have some knowledge on the empousai, and I know vampires are just legends based off of them." Nico answered. Raphael looked confused and angry like as Nico just slapped him. He then rounded onto Nico, his whole demeanor changing in an instant. Fangs appeared in his mouth, and his eyes grew darker and his pupils dilated to where there was hardly any white left in his eyes. A reddish tinge appeared in his eyes, as the vampire stood poised for an attack like a cat.

"Do you still believe vampires are only legends now demigod? A vampire would kill you in an instant for such disrespect if it wasn't for those damned accords." Raphael growled baring his fangs at the boy. Nico's eyes widened in surprise as he stood in his defensive crouch.

"What's about to be born? What are these accords? Are you even a part of Greek/Roman mythology?" Nico asked rapid fire questions. Raphael face palmed and looked really ticked off now. Nico wondered if everyone got annoyed at him when he asked so many questions.

"Look Nico, a vampire is about be born, and when people are first reborn as children of the night they are very thirsty and won't hesitate to take a bit out of you, so leave now if you value your life." Raphael growled trying to scare him off.

"Vampires... you're the reason for all the disappearing souls, and how they are coming back to life. I'm not leaving I must watch this. If I have to fight you in order to investigate this I will. I'll have you know I've fought monsters scarier than you before." Nico said stubbornly.

"So, you are here to stop the birth form happening. The lord of the dead sent you here to bring souls back to Hell." Raphael growled angrily staring at Nico with outrage and fear.

"If I were here to take back souls then I'd be taking out your entire race, besides that's not my job he has other people to do that. My father didn't send me here I came here on my own will to find out what was happening." Nico said truthfully. Raphael calmed down a little, and finally relaxed enough to where he hid his fangs.

"Fine you can come, but don't say I didn't warn you, and don't you dare go against your word." He finally relented exasperated. Nico smirked and lowered his sword to follow the vampire to the fresh grave. Along the way Raphael answered his questions on the accords which of course led to more questions.

* * *

When they got to the grave site Nico stared at it in wonder. He couldn't feel anything alive down there, not even a ghost. He peered at it suspiciously. There were two large cow carcass next to the grave for the fledgling to drink, during its frenzy.

"The birth should occur at any moment now brace yourself." Raphael said looking at Nico skeptically. Nico stuck his sword into the ground and a crack formed in the dirt as skeletal hands began climbing out of the dirt. Raphael jumped back in surprise, and fear.

"What are you doing!" he hissed in fear as skeletons climbed out.

"Relax; they're just here to protect me." Nico waved him off. The vampire stared at the skeletons in distaste looking uncomfortable. Suddenly Nico felt the presence of a tortured spirit down under the ground. Nico's warriors positioned themselves in front of him.

"It's awake." Nico announced. Raphael turned to look at him, strangely and nodded in agreement. Soon Nico could feel something moving underneath the ground, something trying to claw its' way to the surface. A pale hand broke through the surface, and was soon followed by another as they pulled them self out. The Vampire was a young women with flowing brown hair, she wore a lacy pink gown the type of innocent, pretty gown young girls are often buried in. Nico would have thought her to be very pretty if it wasn't for the murderous, desperate gleam in her dilated eyes, and of course the fangs in her mouth.

Nico's warriors tensed around him as the girl leaped at the cow carcasses with inhuman speed. She drained the first cow in a matter of minutes before moving to the next one. The entire scene was terrifying, but Nico wasn't scared he'd seen, and handled worse things than this. When she finished and looked up, her face and dress were covered with blood and dirt. She eyed Nico with longing, Raphael moved toward him uncertainly.

"What's that human, and th-those zombies doing here?" the girl asked glaring at Nico with hunger and fear.

"Don't worry about them. Are you still thirsty? Or do you think you can make it back to the hotel now without stopping for snacks?" Raphael asked.

"I think I'm fine, why aren't you coming with me?" she asked looking disappointed. Raphael glanced at Nico uncertainly before turning back to the new Vampire.

"Something has come up, I'm sorry. Your going to have to find the hotel and/or some kind of shelter from the sun without me. I'll come looking for you at the next nightfall." Raphael promised. The new vampire just crossed her arms angrily, and ran off. Raphael turned to Nico again with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I believe you have more questions for me?" the vampire asked. Nico nodded.

* * *

"A whole other world with the same concept of relentless enemies, and divine heroes there to stop them, complete with their own glamours to keep the mortals ignorant." Nico thought as he listened to the vampire talk. Nico always had the suspicion that there were other Gods and worlds out there. The Greeks and Romans couldn't have been the only race of humans that were correct in their philosophy. To think that demigods, monsters, demons, shadowhunters, downworlders have coexisted together for thousands of years completely unaware of each other was mind boggling. Discovering Camp Jupiter was nothing compared to this discovery he happened to stumble upon.

"It seems as if your mist works both ways, not only does it keep the mundane's ignorant of your world, but keeps you ignorant of the other worlds as well." Raphael commented thoughtfully. Nico's head was spinning with all this new information and in disbelief that all this was living under he and his friends very noses.

"It's a good thing I'm good at keeping secrets." Nico told Raphael with a wry smile. The Vampire in turn was fascinated with Nico's descriptions of his world of monsters and Gods. He still wasn't very happy with being compared to an empousai, but then again who would be?

"Your name translates to _Nico of angels _don't you find that rather odd considering who your father is?" Raphael asked curiously. Nico returned the look.

"You're named after an angel, don't you find that weird?" Nico asked with a smirk. The Vampire rolled his eyes annoyed. Nico's eyes grew sad and he started fiddling with his skull ring like he did when he was nervous.

"Di angleo is my mother's surname, and the name really fits her, for she was a wonderful mother and women. I think my father fell in love with her, because she was so unlike him in the first place. She was so kind, forgiving, and nice the total opposite of Hades…" (Raphael snickered at this). "…The reason why he fell in love with her was because she brought out the good in him and was a bright spot in his life. I think that's the same reason why he kidnapped Persephone. She was the anti Hades all bright and flowery, he wanted her to bring some light to his gloomy existence in the Underworld." Nico finished.

"At least that's how I think Hades works. Pluto is another story." He added.

The Vampire nodded thoughtfully he looked towards the east where the sun would soon rise. He stood up and dusted off his clothes.

"I should leave now and take cover. I'm not in any trouble with Underworld right?" he asked hoping to be reassured watching Nico carefully.

"Oh I don't know maybe, but if you are the furies will be after you not me" Nico remarked with a nonchalant shrug. The vampire stiffened and his eyes flared in anger. He relaxed soon and offered his hand,

"It's been an interesting time meeting you son of Hades, let's hope that the next time we meet it won't be as enemies." Raphael said with a humorless smile that seemed to say _"I better not be in trouble with your father or else."_

Nico hesitated with the handshake wondering if he was doing the right thing by accepting the Vampire's uneasy offer of friendship. He ultimately thought against his doubts, and accepted the man's cold handshake.

"Goodbye for now." Raphael said as he leapt away into the shadows. Nico looked down at his still extended hand and imagined all the new adventures, and places to explore with this new knowledge at hand. He smiled to himself as he followed the vampire into the shadows on a new investigation.

**A/N- I know this doesn't really go along with the story, but this was never intended to be a story anyway just a bunch of one-shots. Some readers wanted me to incorporate Nico and this is what I came up with. If I get a bunch of people saying they like this I'll might add more Nico chapters. (Nico doesn't know about Percy and Jace so he believes he's the first person to discover the shadowhunter world fyi) For the people that wanted Percy and Jace there will be more of them either way ;) thanks for RRing!**


	9. truth

Chapter IX Clary

Slash, duck, stab, repeat ran through Clary's mind as she remembered Jace's sword instructions while fighting a rouge gang of demons.

Her best friend Simon fought along aside her using his bare hands, and fangs to fight them off. Simon wasn't really much of a fighter, but when Clary saw this gang mugging some kids in an alley she had to put a stop to it, luckily Simon was with her to lend a hand with the strength, speed, and fangs he gained from being a vampire.

Fighting with Simon was definitely a new experience. He fought like an animal which is to say all over the place, and most of the time he was in her way. Brave, annoying Simon would always jump to her rescue and beat her adversary, even when she didn't need the help.

Clary started to get really ticked off so the next time he pushed her out of the way, she rammed into him, and knocked him down while she proceeded to kill the demon.

"Stay out of my way!" she yelled at Simon as he stared at her in shock from the ground. Eventually the vampire took the hint, and no longer interfered in her fights. Soon, however she would wish he still had her back…

* * *

Suddenly a bunch of demons came out of nowhere to help their comrades, and Clary found herself cornered. Simon came to her rescue but, was soon overpowered by the sheer number of demons that were there in the ally. Clary knew she was tired, and there was no way she could fight her way out of this one. She was about to give up hope when a pipe in the wall inexplicably burst and shot a stream of concentrated pressure in the face of one of the demons knocking him down. This was the distraction she needed as Clary jumped into battle with reinforced vigor.

Jace appeared at her side out of nowhere as he made waste of the demons with his bright seraph blade. Simon recovered quickly as well, and she noticed someone else fighting with them.

_Percy_… "What was he doing here?" she thought. Clary watched him as he fought with a sword of the likes she'd never seen before. It was longer, bronze, and had a fainter glow than that of the normal seraph blade.

She saw him get cornered and was about to help him when jets of water shot out of the wall and into the stomachs of his opponents shoving them to the opposite wall of the ally with the force of a fire hose. Clary watched in shock as Percy pointed his sword toward the main street a manhole cover on the sidewalk blew off with a geyser of sewage, and filthy water blew out. Percy swiped his sword to the direction of the demons and the water followed suit and knocked the demons to the wall again. The water continued to hold them in place until it finally subsided and splashed to the ground lifeless. Jace was the first to get out of his shock and made quick work of the now soaked, dazed, and half drowned demons.

When Jace was finished they all turned to stare at the son of Poseidon. He stood in the only dry spot in the alley, a perfect moisture less circle like the eye of a hurricane. He held his sword between his feet point in the ground, and gazed at them in turn daring them to say something. He had a power in his gaze she never noticed before, as if they hid a raging storm that could be unleashed at any moment.

Clary couldn't decide whether to feel disgusted, angry, amazed, or scared as she gazed upon the biggest mystery in her life.

Jace was the first to speak.

"Well I'm glad I never pissed you off." He remarked with a smirk. Percy laughed all hostility left his face.

"Last time I used the sewage to my disposal, I thought Annabeth was going to kill me. A word of advice never be on a date and end up soaking your girlfriend in the stuff even if when you're trying to save their life." He smiled covering his mouth in an attempt to smother his mirth.

"Okay what the hell was that? And who the hell are you really?" Simon demanded his fangs out, his eye had a furious red tinge to them.

Percy noticed this, and his eyes widened in shock as he quickly looked at Jace to Simon a look of suspicion on his face. Jace quickly walked between them.

"You kind of gave yourself away you know." Jace muttered to Percy giving him a knowing gaze and gesturing to the mess all around them. Percy blinked looked around and realization dawned in his eyes. He stabbed his sword in the ground and put his head to his hands muttering.

"stupid, idiot…"

"What's going on Jace?" Clary asked with an edge to her voice glancing at a frustrated Percy to a smirking Jace, and a perturbed Simon.

Percy removed his hands and looked toward the ground, storm clouding his eyes. Jace walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can trust them. You can trust Clary, and I'll make sure to keep Simon's mouth shut." Jace told him and turned to Simon to give him a wink. The vampire just hissed in response.

"What is this big secret? I need to know now!" Clary yelled frustrated at her boyfriend and this guy.

Percy just turned away.

"This is bad. This is like meeting the Romans all over again. You know too much Jace you should have never come looking for me. The more thay know will just cause trouble for the both us" Percy rambled picking his sword out of the ground and minimizing it to a pen, and walking away.

"Aww Jackson c'mon don't be like this again. Nothing bad is going to happen." He called out to him running up to get into his way.

"Trust me." Jace pleaded. Clary had hardly ever seen Jace beg before, he looked exasperated, and annoyed like he couldn't believe Percy had the audacity to doubt him. They had a silent stare-off that seemed to last forever until Percy's shoulders dropped in defeat. He turned towards Clary and Simon, and looked at them gravelly as if by telling them the truth he was signing his own death warrant.

"The truth is I'm not a shadow hunter. I'm not even entirely human. I…I'm a demigod."

* * *

~)*(~

Percy POV

Looking back on it, it was really stupid of me to use my water powers in front of them. I wasn't even thinking, just using my instincts and first thoughts that come to my mind as usual. Anyway I was walking home from Olympus, when I saw Jace running in the opposite direction. I would have just ignored it, but he looked desperate and the need to help someone nagged in my heart so before I knew it I was running after him.

"Percy?" Jace asked surprised when I caught up with him.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" I asked

"I had this feeling that Clary was in trouble. I should have known better than to leave her alone with that stupid vampire." Jace growled.

"Simon?" I questioned. Jace turned and gave me a "well obviously" look, a look I'm sadly used to getting.

We kept running until we found them in an ally surrounded by demons, which brings us back to the present.

* * *

Whatever lie about me being a shadowhunter that I got Clary and the others to believe was completely out the window now. I had to tell them the truth, but I was afraid. I knew Jace could keep a secret, but the others I barely know them. I didn't want to get myself in any more trouble.

I was stuck, so I told Clary and Simon my story. They were good listeners, and asked all the right questions. Not any stupid, annoying questions, like Nico did when I first met him.

When I was finished they just continued to stare at me like I was insane, another look I'm used to getting.

"How are we supposed to believe all this? Do you really expect us to believe it?" she asked looking at me and Jace.

I just sighed and crossed my arms in annoyance.

"Look I don't expect you to believe me, and I don't really care if you do, but it's the only story you're going to get, so… yeah." I said not sure of what else to say.

I glanced at my watch, and started to back away.

"It was nice seeing you all, and killing some demons, but I got to go bye." I lied as I turned to leave.

"Wait, I still don't know why Jace's always seeing you." Clary called out after me.

I reluctantly turned around, and wondered what to say. I glanced at Jace who was giving me a death glare warning me to watch me mouth.

"Were just friends, we like to hang out, talk whatever." I rambled. Clary blinked as if she wasn't satisfied.

"So, you seeing each other has nothing to do with you being a demigod." She asked.

"Yes, I don't ask him to help me fight monsters or deal with angry gods, or…" I said counting my fingers of all the different crap I have to deal with by being a half-blood.

Clary was about to say something when Jace cut her off.

"Percy has to go, I'll fill you in on the way home." He said authoritatively putting his hands on her shoulders to steer her away.

I gave him a nod in thanks, saluted a farewell with my famous grin and walked off back to where I was going before. Hopefully everything would be fine, and I wouldn't get in trouble like Grover thought I would.

* * *

"Tell me the truth who is Percy really?" Clary demanded from her boyfriend as they walked back to the institute. Jace just stayed quiet with a grim look on his face.

Simon looked thoughtful.

"You know it kind of makes sense. That kid's blood is unnaturally salty, and he's definitely not a shadowhunter, neither is he entirely human. Also at first I thought I was imagining it but now that he claims his father is some sea god, there's no denying that he smells like the ocean." Simon said.

Clary just rolled her eyes.

"He told you the same thing he told me, as far as he's concerned that's the truth and I've accepted it." Jace said.

"So, really all you guys do is just hang out?" Clary asked.

"Yes, why is that so hard for you to understand? Can I not have friends outside of the family?" Jace asked irritated.

Clary looked down feeling ashamed, she suddenly felt a little selfish pretty much always having Jace with her. She never realized that he really didn't have any friends outside of the Institute, possibly because he was such an arrogant ass all the time. She always knew that Percy was a good influence on him, even though she never really trusted the guy.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. I was just worried about you." Clary told him squeezing his hand, and giving him a hug. Jace relaxed, and let a smile creep on his face at her touch.

"So, Percy just lives like a regular mundane all the time, he goes to school and everything?" Clary asked in amazement.

She honestly kind of missed her life as a mundane. Fighting demons for a living wasn't really as fun as it sounded. She liked living a life where she wasn't worried about bad guys coming to kill her and her loved ones, or having to learn how to fight and be violent.

"Well he tries to live like a mortal as he calls it. He lives with his mortal mother, and goes to school, but then at the same time he's fighting monsters and goes off to Olympus and that camp for demigods he's always talking about. So I don't know if you'd say he has a normal life, but he's happy which is enough I guess." Jace said.

Clary nodded, she still had a lot of questions she wanted to ask but didn't want to bug Jace even more.

Half-bloods, monsters, and Gods, this was all so crazy to think about. How could there be another world as crazy as the one she was living in now? She guessed it was possible. Clary remembered when she first saw Percy's tattoo, and she thought she saw the symbol of the devil. Now that she thought about it she remembered seeing that pitchfork in her history textbooks at school a trident was what the ancient Greeks, and Romans called it. Maybe he was telling the truth, but she wanted more proof than that.

Knowing some kind of truth was solace enough for her, and knowing that Jace was happy always made her happy as well.

"I'll be seeing more of you Percy." She thought to herself.

**A/N- Sorry for the late update I was running out of ideas. If anyone has an idea for a one-shot PM me about it I'll probably will end up using it! Thanks ~FT**


	10. This wasn't part of the tour

Chapter X

Jason had been begging Percy to take him around New York City, ever since the Giant War when he got his first glimpse of the Big Apple when he visited Olympus. The son of Poseidon finally relented, and took his friend on an aerial tour of New York city courtesy of Black Jack, and Tempest touring services.

Jason was really excited, as he acted like a fan girl when Percy pointed out famous spots like the Chrysler Building, and the new Freedom tower that took the title of tallest skyscraper in New York just recently (1776 ft). They landed in Central Park, and Percy showed him around there before walking to Times Square.

"What's so special about Times square? It's just advertising, shopping, and creeps in costume." Jason said moving away from a guy dressed up like Spiderman.

"Well a lot of people come here simply because it's Times Square, and they like to get dazzled by all the LCD screens." Percy answered with a shrug.

A little while later they sat down on the patio of a burger joint a couple of blocks away.

The sounds of car horns, construction, and people filled the air as the heroes devoured their burgers.

"Didn't we see a sign earlier that said if you honked you'd he fined $500." Jason asked in annoyance as a car behind them repeatedly honked. Percy didn't seem bothered at all, as he sipped his soda.

"Yeah there's a law that says you can't, but the police hardly enforce it. You get used to it." He said dismissively. Jason frowned and stared at the traffic annoyed. Percy smirked at him; Jason was such a stickler when it came to rule abiding that it truly was a wonder how the two of them managed to be friends.

Percy followed Jason's gaze into the traffic, and froze when he saw a pair of gold eyes and a cocky smile looking back at him. Jason noticed Percy's change in demeanor, and put his hand on the pommel of his sword (The mist made his scabbard look like a fanny pack which Percy still made fun of him for).

"Where is it?" Jason asked with narrowed eyes scanning the area, already assuming that there was a monster nearby. Percy looked back at Jason with an annoyed look on his face.

"Nothing, sorry the mist is just playing tricks with me again." Percy lied suddenly interested in his fries.

Jason frowned dissatisfied with that answer, but he knew better than to bug Percy. He remembered when he and Annabeth first came out of Tartarus and how they refused to talk about their experiences. Percy would give him an angry, scary, animal-like look if he even mentioned the place or anything he didn't want to talk about. The hero of Olympus was nearly back to his old self again, but Jason didn't want to test him.

Jason kept staring in the direction Percy had looked in. He picked out a tall, muscular, blonde guy walking toward them. The strange thing about him was his eyes; they were gold like Hazel's.

Percy looked back, and stood up.

"Jason there's a lot more I need to show you before we run out of daylight lets go." Percy said already starting to walk away.

Just then gold-eyes walked up to them.

"What's up Jackson, who's your little friend?" Jace asked sizing up Jason with a smirk on his face. Percy face-palmed and Jason narrowed his eyes. _Who was this guy calling little?_ Sure, Jace was an inch or so taller, but Percy was the shortest one here not him!

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Jason asked straightening up to his full height and puffing out his chest in the basic intimidation tactics Lupa taught him.

Jace just smiled wider at Jason's annoyance.

"Jace Wayland." Jace answered thrusting out his hand.

"Jason" Jason replied accepting the shake still watching Jace with hostile eyes.

Jace was wearing a black leather jacket over a white v-neck shirt, jeans, and biker's boots. He had strange black tattoos on his hands and neck. If Piper thought Percy was a trouble maker, this guy was the epitome of bad boy.

"Like what you see?" Jace asked with a smirk. Jason jumped.

"Wh-what? I-I..." Whatever Jason was going to sputter out Percy saved him from making a reply, by stepping between them.

"Jace this is a bad time, and this goes against our deal." Percy said glaring at Jason. Jace just stepped aside, and looked toward Jason again.

"So who's your godly parent?" He asked looking down on Jason. Before Percy could intervene again Jason began his speech.

"I'm the son of Jupiter and Praetor of Legion fulminata and New Rome." Jason announced proudly his eyes flickering with electricity for extra effect. Jace snapped his fingers.

"Ah your that kid that Jackson traded places with." Jace said. Jason didn't like being called kid either.

"What in Pluto are you?" Jason growled sparks lighting up his fingertips looking from Jace to Percy. He was about to lose his cool completely. No one had ever dared to show such insolence toward him, except for maybe the other big three kids. Percy stepped in between them again. He'd been shocked enough times from the Grace siblings, he hardly felt it any more.

"Jason calm down Jace's a jerk to everyone. Besides he's leaving." Percy glared at the shadowhunter. Jace put his hands up like he was innocent.

"Hey I don't get to meet your friends? That's not fair I was just starting to have fun with Jupiter Junior over here." Jason sighed and crossed his arms trying to get a grip on his anger.

"You still haven't answered my question pretty boy." Jason spat. Percy gave him a warning look that Jason ignored.

"I'm not part of your mythology world. I fight my own set of demons that like to harm humanity." Jace said. Jason just looked at the shadowhunter like he suddenly grew an extra head.

The son of Jupiter looked at Percy as if to say "really?" Percy just shrugged, like he wanted no part in this.

"So what are you?" Jason asked as if he asked "What planet are you from?" Jace just flashed his dazzling smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know gladiator boy unfortunately that information is classified." Jace said. Jason turned on Percy frustrated.

"Do you know what this guy is?" Jason demanded. Percy scowled at Jace.

"Well since you already made your presence known, and he already knows to much just tell him. Jason can keep a secret." Percy told the shadow hunter before glaring pointedly at Jason at the end.

"Well alright I'll explain myself only because Sparky here is about to cause a power surge in the next two blocks." Jace shrugged with his ever-present smile.

* * *

When Jace was done explaining Jason was completely dumbfounded.

"Really Percy, you knew about all this and didn't tell anyone? You're as bad as Nico with keeping important secrets from everyone!" Jason growled.

"I kept Jace's world a secret for the same reason Nico kept the camps a secret from each other, it was for your own good." Percy said defensively.

"What about us? Did you tell this nephfreak..." Jason began

"Nephilim" Jace corrected.

"Whatever, did you tell this guy everything about us, our secrets, weaknesses...?" Jason listed flabbergasted.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jace and the rest of his people don't know where the camps or Olympus is. As far as I know they don't know anything that could be used against us." Percy assured the Praetor waving his accusations aside.

Jace nodded, "It's true, Percy won't tell me anything important. Besides I'm not interested in fighting a bunch of kids." He said.

"Jason it's important that you keep this a secret we could be putting our two worlds in danger if the Gods, or the Clave find out." Percy implored. Jason was quiet for a moment looking out into the busy sidewalks, as he gathered his thoughts.

"Alright I'll pretend like I never met you Jace, but Percy be smart about this." Jason relented. Percy frowned, and tried not to feel to offended by that last comment.

"So, Jace want to spar against a real gladiator?" Jason challenged. Jason was fed up with how this guy wasn't taking him seriously, and wanted a chance to put him in his place. Jace grinned, his eyes glinting with the thought of a challenge.

"I've sparred with beach bum over here enough times, that I know your demigod tricks, and moves." Jace said confidently.

"Percy's Greek I'm Roman there is a difference in fighting style." Jason insisted. Jace looked to Percy who nodded.

"It's true, in my first war games at Camp Jupiter the Romans had no idea how to fight back against me." Percy said smugly. Jason glared at him, and Percy just grinned back.

"Alright, I accept your challenge Jason son of Jupiter." Jace said extending his hand to seal the deal. Jason accepted the shake with a grin as he gave the shadow hunter a little shock out of spite.

"This ought to be good." Percy said anticipating the battle of the blondes.

_**~To be continued~**_

**A/N-** **Thank you Owlcat92 for the idea for this one-shot, and all the other ideas you listed that was great! And thank you to the others that gave me ideas you are all awesome and I'm still considering them! I've toured New York City recently so everything I've said in here is accurate. Rick never specified what Jason's new sword looks like to mortals, so I just made up that fanny pack thing just to put some humor in ;) Thanks for R&R'ing. I still like getting fresh ideas so keep them coming!**


End file.
